Battle Spider Venus
Venus is Corona's Battle Spider. She is soft-spoken and gentle, but is fearless in battle. Character Venus considers Corona's feelings to be very important. Venus is very supportive of Corona, and shows her Rider a great deal of care and understanding. Life Before Partnering Up with Corona Venus once mentioned that she fought alongside King Arachna while he defended a forest vital to the people of Arachna. New Team Venus once fought against Stags of the Invectids "Big Four" alongside Igneous and Battle Spider Flame. Despite her efforts, she and the others barely survived the encounter. After meeting the young Earthen Hunter Steele and Shadow for the first time, Venus escorted the new team to Arachna Castle so they may be officially inducted to the ranks of the Spider Riders. During a trip to the Hill of Champions with Corona, Hunter and Shadow. Venus meet Buguese of the Invectids "Big Four" as he tried to claim the monument in the name of the Invectids. Venus tried to protect the monument but it was attacked and destroyed by a mysterious young girl working for Buguese. When the pair retreated Venus comforted Corona over their failure to protect the monument. Later when Hunter and Shadow were made members of the Spider Riders, Venus would often train with Shadow and Flame in sparing matches. One day, when Corona was feeling particularly worn out. Venus suggested she take a day off and do things most normal girls do. While the idea did not work as intended, Corona did feel better about being a warrior by the end of the day. Some time later Grasshop challenged the Spider Riders to a set of duels. Venus and Corona defeated their opponent with ease once Corona was able to lure the Invectid and his machine to a web-trap set by Venus. After the duel was over Venus learned from Grasshop that he had merely been a distraction. Meant to prevent the Spider Riders from going anywhere near the Oracle Shrine that Buguese had discovered in his search for the Oracle Keys. Upon arriving at the Shrine to investigate. Venus encountered the mysterious girl, now revealed to be a girl named Aqune again inside the Oracle shrine. Corona managed to break Aqune's Mask during their fight, this caused the girl to try and help the Spider Riders. While Buguese and Aqune escaped, the Oracle Key was recovered by Corona and Hunter. When a Nuuman Page arrived from Nuuma kingdom with an Oracle Key in his possession and revealed that Stags had invaded Nuuma. Venus helped repel the invasion led by Buguese and Beerain. During the trek to Nuuma Venus and the others were confronted by Aqune and Portia, but both were freed of Buguese control and both agreed to accompany Venus and the others to Nuuma. Shortly after Venus got the chance to meet the legendary hero Quake after he nearly tricked her and the others with an illusionary paradise. Not long after, Buguese regained control of Portia and Aqune and Grasshop joined the group. When the Invectids laid siege to Nuuma Castle, Venus fought to protect people of Nuuma and the Nuuman Oracle Key. Despite her efforts, Buguese and Aqune managed to steal the Nuuman key. Venus accompanied Corona to the Invectid Nation when Hunter proposed negotiating with Mantid for peace directly. Once the Spider Riders infiltrated the labyrinth, Venus watched as Shadow and Hunter were separated from them when a bridge crumbled beneath their feet. Venus later learned that the pair survived the fall and were now in Fortress Mantid. Venus was reunited with them when she and the others emerged at the other end of the labyrinth. Later Venus tried to assist the others in fighting Buguese in his new Battle Beetle, the Dark Opal but could only watch as they were swiftly defeated. She also witnessed Dark Opal steal the last of Oracle's power from Hunter's two keys. After that she and the others were saved from the mind controlled Aqune do to the intervention of Buguese, removing Aqune's mask. Venus, along with everyone else was witness to the sudden appearance of the Spirit Oracle when she appeared to stop Hunter's final blow from finishing Mantid. With Mantid gone and the Inner World safe, Venus chased Hunter and Shadow alongside Portia with Corona upon her back. Powers Oracle Key Powers Venus and Corona have not yet used the power of the Oracle Keys in their battles. Relationships It's not known how long Venus and Corona have been spider and rider, but the two get along well. Venus sometimes acts as a big sister to her, always trying to support her. Friends *Corona *Shadow (Possible love interest) *Flame *Ebony *Hunter Steel *Igneous *Prince Lumen *Princess Sparkle *Magma *Brutus *Aqune Unknown Reaction *Portia *Quake Notes * In the first episode of the animated series, Venus voice could be heard from Corona's manacle. However, Venus did not appear in screen until the very next episode. Category:Battle Spiders Category:Characters Category:Females